


Throw

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Love, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: An old flame is re-ignited
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 49





	Throw

Lin throws Kya to her bed with care.

It’s still a throw however, and the landing steals what little breath the Southerner had in her.

Lin is on top of her in an instant and the green of her eyes is barely there, replaced instead by a green fire that Kya wishes to be burned in alive.

It’s majestic and entrancing. It’s wild and fierce yet so beautiful that Kya doesn’t fear it despite the clear danger it represents.

It’s-Kya decides in the seconds she looks at her beloved before rejoining their lips in a savage kiss- so much like Lin that only Lin could have that fire in her gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other parts of this series if you haven't and please, let me know what you think!
> 
> Next two updates will be Mature.


End file.
